


Origin of the Green Demon

by CornucopiaOfMemes



Category: Bloons Tower Defence
Genre: ... Again, ME - Freeform, Monkeys, bloons, bloons fanfic, cthulhu - Freeform, lol jk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:20:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25777282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CornucopiaOfMemes/pseuds/CornucopiaOfMemes
Summary: Monkeys.Bloons.the two races were always at war.neither side giving up.but one day, a behemoth threatens both.





	Origin of the Green Demon

Maxton, 202X.

July 16.

a war rages across the city.

millions of bloons had been rushing towards the enemy lines for twelve days so far, only to get popped and killed.

the monkeys had a new weapon on their side.

a temple of the True Sun God.

standing 250 feet tall, this temple gave a sun avatar the full power of the sun, and would purify those who came to close.

when it was complete, the shining avatar if the lord of the sun arose and began decimating enemy forces.

little did the monkeys or bloons know, however, that their summoning had awoken a much more powerful force.

"Max, how we lookin' up there?" General Churchill barked into his radio.

"Good, commander! The Fortress is flyin' high and deflatin bloon butt!" Max Atrofy responded from his megabase in the sky.

a line of cannons on the underside of the ship locked onto a MOAB and fired, shooting off a line of rockets and darts, obliterating the bloon.

the explosion in question blasted a few rock chunks from a neighboring mountain into the air and onto a few hordes below.

but in doing so, Max had unearthed a strange green gem buried in the mountainside.

"Uh, Commander, you seeing this?" he nervously radiod in.

"yeah, kid, i dont know what thefuck that thing is, well research it later after we decimate these abominations." Churchill replied, shooting a bloon point blank in his tank.

Unfortunatly, another MOAB had just dropped in and was instantly annihalated by the FF in the clouds.

the MOAB was tken out so fast, three rockets hit the big gem on thed other side and broke it, shattering itg to pieces.

"Oops, sorry comma-" Max was interrupted by a low groan coming from the mountain.

the sound of warfare died down.

bloons and monkeys alike stood still, terrified.

the mountain rumbled as another groan emitted from mount Heartbreaker.

the top cracked, and split open, revealing one giant eye, staring at the two sides. it studied what transpired there, and began to move.

tge earth shook and quaked as the bloon only known is Myth arose from the mountain.

It was shaped like a ZOMG, But instead of 15 feet, this beast stood 375 feet tall, with dark greens instead of black, and instead of solid wings, there were boney wings with skinny parts between the bones, like a bat's wings, but dark green.

instead of a skull on its forhead, there was a squid-esq face, with tentacles all around where its mouth should haved been.

the mountain exploded with this behemoth rising from its slumber, raining chunks upon monkeys and bloons alike.

both races tried to flee as the bloon rose and fired a beam of energy from is mouth, ddestroying he flying fortress.

Max panicked and tried to right it, but it was no use. the plane exploded and killed him.

this green monster was not finished yet. it fired four blasts of green fire towards the bloons and the monkeys, popping both bloons and monkeys.

the beast hovered down the mountain and crushed some spiked factories, and moving on to destroy more.

the avatar at the TOTTSG tried to plurge the bloon and fired a ray of pure sun at this monster, but it only pushed it back, and soon, it fired its own beamback.

the two beams met each other and were evenly matched forf one full minute…

but then, the monster's power overwhelmed the temple, and evaporated it.

bloons and monkeys ran for their lives as the monster annihalated what remained of the two forces.

eventually, famous storyteller H.G. Monkeycraft would dub this monster the "C.T.H.U.L.H.U" or "Colossal Titan Hath Ultimate Life Hereinafter Undestroyable."

it was long, yes…

but it fit.


End file.
